Carried By The Wind
by Prima Lin
Summary: What,Zero is turning into a Level E vampire!But Yuki comes to Zero's rescue. All alone together in the bell tower, until some one pulls the TRIGGER on some one else. Read on to find out more about this story.


The Single Rose Petal

Alone in the bell tower where it has been untouched for many years by the gentle fingers that had ran through it. The golden brass bell that hung from the the towers heart begun to call it's voice. But the time had come for the faith of Zero. Struggling to stand, Zero was running towards the bell tower before the time had begun. _I must hurry....before I fully transform! _There Zero had came to a clearing where the entrance of the tower was there the heavy door was shut tight. Zero's anger became to build up. That gave him the strength to break down the door with one and finale kick. To get to a good enough place, where the top floor of the tower. Zero was in great pain, forced him self up the stair cases. There he had reached the top floor. There was old wood flooring, an over large golden brass bell, and a wide window that over looked the town. Then the pain had gotten to him. Zero throw him self against the wall and fell to the floor. The time has came for him. He knew that the Level E vampire inside of him was trying to break free. The tattoo on the side of Zero's neck was getting bigger and was glowing red. " AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zero screamed with the pain inside of him.

Then suddenly Yuki had sensed that Zero was in great trouble. Despite the fact that leaving Kaname would bring worry to him and disrespect to the other night class students. But she took that chance. Yuki rose from the chair where she was sitting besides Kaname. She turned to face Kaname, Kaname had a bad feeling about what was going on. " Kaname, please ......please excuse me but I must go!" Yuki screech as she was running away. " Yuki!" Kaname called to her but the distance made his voice vanish in to thin air. " How dare she disrespect Kaname like that." Ruka said with anger in her eyes. " Don't talk about the Pure Blood Princess like that or you would be killed with out a second thought!" " Well then excuse me for my behavior, I'm going back to my dorm room, good night" As Ruka left with silence but jealousness stained all over her face.

While running to save Zero's life, Yuki had to go through the life taking city that she lived in. Darkness of sorrow surrounded her while gasping to leave behind the odd heart-beating forest. Then Yuki had stop in her trail for a sensible reason. Looking around her all she can see with her vampire eye sight was the the glowing of the evil persistence floating around her. Then suddenly all of those watching eyes started to leap towards her. Those evil eyes soon brought out a face that they once worn in their life time. But now they are known as the life draining Level E's. With out one blink of an eye they soon began to raise their died arms and soon began to attack with out limit. But there was no time to battle with the undead. So quickly she turned away and ran for her dear life. After her action the others soon followed her trail. "_ I don't think that I might able to make it to Zero in time before he fully turns into.... no don't think of such nonsense!_" She said in thought. Thinking of the worst, out of warning Zero's gentle fragile face had approach into her thought. When his face appeared to her, her eyes had flashed in a blood colored that sent the Level E's to be slashed all over and caused them to vanish.

Entering the forbidden grounds of this dead town was unresponsive. Unknowing where to search first she heard the the high pitch of Zero's cry for help. Which lead her to the the old over grown vined bell tower. There Yuki came a pone a clearing where the bell tower stood tall and mighty proud. Noticing there was an old wooden door was cracked down and was departed from it's henges. There she raced to the aging stair cases. As her heart races to come a pone the top floor where Zero was in entrusted there. Making her way there was a glowing light of sadness seeping there the entrance to the top floor. With courage in her heart she found her way to the top floor.

There she seen Zero against the bearing wall resting with pain locked in to his face. Slowing making her way towards Zero while letting time pass by. Standing stiff towering over Zero, she lost balance and fell to her knees. Looking face to face with him. " Why are you here? I have nothing to do with cold hearted vampire, just like you." Doing so shocked Yuki into realization. " Zero you are my dearest friend and I would never you be in caged in the hands of the grasp of darkness and evil." Zero wouldn't even dear to look at her and her words of feelings. " You never even realized my feelings towards even since you had call the word, FRIEND. Seeing your smile always gave me delight in my bear soul. My true feelings towards you were..." Before he could finish is sentence of feelings, Yuki soon realized his feelings that was embraced within his fragile heart. Then a single silver tear of sorrow soon clasped down her rosy-pink cheek that soon vanished into the pail color.

Letting that silver tear burst on to the wooden flooring Zero's eyes then locked on to her. There that moment Zero leaned into Yuki then suddenly his blood stained lips were locked into Yuki's frail lips. To Yuki, Zero's kiss was just a sweet sad dream that couldn't be erased. But the strengith in him was getting weaker by the minute and soon departed from Yuki. The blood in Zero's body had a fraction of Kaname's blood contained in it. His blood soon began to boil. With out control over his body, his hand was containing a loaded pure metal gun pointed directly at Yuki's for head.

" Zero I'm sorry for everything!" then the trigger was pulled and a brass ballet had struck through Yuki's head. With out warning her body turned to dust. Then the gun was targeting his self. He had no regrets to leave behind. With that his life was taking by the hand of time. His body was the same Yuki's.

Carried by the wind was two fully bloomed cherry blossoms that was the souls of the two beings that would be lost through out time. But the dead only has one wish, to walk amongst the living once more.


End file.
